


Mai Tais and My Boys

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bridget's Visit, M/M, Post-Episode S7E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: Maybe the real reason Bridget came to Hawaii was more to do with her brother’s inability to admit his true feelings for a certain tall, stubborn, and very handsome Navy SEAL.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been horribly behind on watching episodes this season.... But, when I caught up to the one with Danny’s sister, and I just could not let that opportunity go by. I have wanted to do a story from the point of view of a woman, trying to get the boys to see what is so stupidly obvious, or more to the point to DO something about it. So, I was excited to try my hand at it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (For J, for more than 67 reasons.....)

Bridget hadn’t missed, despite what Danny thought, the playful flirting Steve had been doing. Also despite what her brother thought, she knew it had been intended for Danny, and not, in fact, his little sister.

She’d known then, that if she asked, he wouldn’t say “no.” Feeling one moment of guilt for tricking him into hosting the Williams clan for a party on the beach, she took a gulp of her Mai Tai, a deep breath, brushed her hair back from her face in a move that Steve would have recognized, and pressed "talk." Fortunately, everyone in the Williams family had Steve’s number in their cell phone. That could be traced to Danny himself, who had long ago insisted his whole family always have his partner’s number programmed into their phones. Seemed Steve had hers as well, because he answered right away, knowing it was her.

“Hey, Bridget! I’m so glad you called!”

She bit her lip to get herself to focus on her plan, and not on how freaking adorable Steve was. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to hang out,” she started, scolding herself momentarily for playing up the moping—something Danny often teased her about. Making puppy dog eyes better than anyone in the family was her super power, like judging everyone else’s lives was Danny’s.

“Yeah, me too,” Steve was clearly falling for it. “Any way we can get together before you have to go?” He asked, the hope in his voice genuine.

“I’d like that,” she said, and meaning it, despite her plan. She took a deep breath, holding the Mai Tai firmly in her hand as though it would provide her with the courage for the next bit. “Danny’s always talking about your place... I’d love to see it....”

Steve didn’t take much prompting—he was either too nice or perhaps just too used to giving people born with the name Williams what they wanted. “That’d be great!” He exclaimed. “I could grill up some burgers, you could paddle board again....”

“Sounds perfect,” she replied, relieved this was going so easily. “Maybe Danny could bring the kids, so I can see them before I go....” It wasn’t a necessary part of her plan, though she suspected it would help. Besides, she really did want to get to spend some time with them. It had been ages since she’d seen Grace, and they’d always gotten along well. Charlie, she’d never even met, but she was already in love with him from listening to Danny talk about him.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Steve said, voice warmer and softer than it had been. She felt a little thrill that she’d been right: Steve was besotted with the kids. That would work in her favor.

They worked out the details, including inviting Eric so she could see him as well, and she went to her dinner meeting with a rush of anticipation. Spencer knew right away she was planning something—he could read her too well, and she absolutely treasured that. The only other person who could do it was, unfortunately for her, Danny. She missed that kind of connection, and Spencer gave it. Dangerous, she knew—she’d known before Danny pointed it out, thank you, which was why she’d been so defensive so quickly. She was half convinced she could handle it, and half afraid she would forget to. But that was not where her mind was going to be for the rest of the trip. She knew what lonely felt like, and she knew Danny did too. Which, considering what was staring him in the face, was completely and utterly stupid, and she very much planned on fixing that. Maybe that was one area she was a little like her big brother: Meddling in the affairs of her loved ones.

The next day, right after her lunch seminar, she begged Spencer to cover for her, and slipped out of the afternoon’s Team Building Exercises (she could laugh with Danny about those—she knew he hated those things as much as she did), and got a cab to Steve’s place.

She had planned to arrive early—maybe she hoped to catch Steve a little off guard, maybe she just wanted a bit of time alone with him first. Regardless, he barely blinked when he answered the door which she took as a very, very good sign. Her store of reasons why Steve was perfect for her brother was fairly deep, but he just kept adding to it with every interaction she had with him. She was starting to be a little smitten herself.

“Come on in,” Steve said in welcome, ushering her into a hug and in through the door. “I was about to make drinks. Want to help me?”

“Yeah, love to,” she said with probably too much enthusiasm. She couldn’t help it, the guy made her giddy. “Whatcha making?”

“Mai Tais,” he replied, eyeing her oddly as he said it.

She couldn’t hide her delight, but it quickly turned to suspicion. “Danny tell you?” She asked.

Steve had insisted on being the one to call and invite Danny and the kids, as he was the host. It would have been very like Danny to have mentioned that she wanted to learn how to make Mai Tais as a way for Steve to gain points with her. Or maybe Steve had asked for tips—she wasn’t sure enough yet of just how deep in it Steve was. That was part of what today was about.

“He might have mentioned your fondness for the classic drink,” Steve replied, smooth as silk. 

_Gah_ , she thought.  _He’s a total James Bond_. No wonder Danny was struggling.

Steve showed her his tricks for making a Mai Tai that she insisted (quite sincerely) was better than the Hilton’s, and they’d each had one by the time Danny showed up with the kids.

Grace’s angsty teen face slipped for a moment as she greeted her aunt, and Bridget vowed she’d get it disassembled for the day, but Charlie—oh, she was not prepared for the cute that was Charlie—he actually ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tight.

“Auntie, I’m so glad to meet you!” He whispered in her ear, then jumped back down and ran over to Steve, tugging on his leg to get Steve to lift him effortlessly up. 

_The cuteness level just keeps rising_ , she said to herself as she walked over to hug Danny. “Thanks for that,” she told him as she kissed his cheek.

“That,” Danny replied, his tone heavy with awe, “was all him.”

Bridget smiled at the pride in Danny’s voice, felt like she could see his heart swelling. It had always meant a lot to Danny when people could be open and loving so freely. She knew it was something that mattered to him in his relationships—and that it was no small part of why, despite what he might try to believe, there was no way he could have stayed with Rachel. Unfortunately, she also suspected it had very much to do with why he was unable to make a move with Steve.

They headed out to the sand, following Steve and Charlie, who were intent on paddle boarding. Grace quickly pulled off her sundress, and bearing more skin than Bridget had imagined Danny would allow, she headed for the water.

Danny caught her look. “Only here,” he qualified. “Not around boys. Not yet. God, how am I ever going to survive that?”

“Danny, relax. You worry too much.”

He grunted. “Steve says the same thing.”

Bridget tried to hide her grin, but she loved that she and Steve had similar takes on Danny. “You should listen to him,” she said, keeping her face as straight as she could. “He’s smart. And he’s a great guy.” She paused. Put a little extra emphasis on the next bit: “And clearly, he knows you very well.”

Danny snorted. “ _Too_  well.”

She couldn’t help it, she wanted to do a little dance.  _That comment_ , she knew. That was the one. She hadn’t been totally sure. Danny could be so stubborn sometimes, and he always clammed up anytime she tried to get him to be honest about his real feelings for Steve—which had fueled her suspicions more than dismissed them. But sometimes reading people over the phone, or in email or text, sometimes that got her into trouble. Her overly active imagination, which, okay, maybe spent too much time on other people’s relationships while hers was kind of (temporarily, she hoped) fizzed out. And yes, she read romance novels. Good ones, she would be quick to point out. But her mind naturally saw romance everywhere anyway. She hadn’t wanted to decide for certain she was right about the leanings of her big brother’s heart until she was sure.

She was becoming pretty damn sure.

Grace was splashing in the water, heading out to where the boys were, calling: “My turn next!”

Bridget studied Danny’s face, while he thought she was distracted by Grace. He was watching Steve with Charlie on the paddle board, and, that look in his eyes, she’d seen it before. He always did wear his heart on his sleeve—or in his eyes—and yet there was a different flavor to it this time, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She turned to watch Steve. It wasn’t hard to see why Danny was drawn to him. He was magnetic. Powerful, strong, but so tender and kind, and there was this casual ease about him—clearly he was at home on the water, but it was more than that. His movements were controlled, intentional, the mark of his training no doubt, but there was some kind of inherent elegance to them as well. She found herself thinking of a cat—aware of its surroundings, moving like it owned everything it could see. She heard a sound from Danny and looked at him.

“Like what you see?” He asked, playfully but with an edge.

“More to the point,  _do you_?” She countered, feeling her cheeks heat just slightly.

He looked taken aback.

“Oh, come on Danny, I’ve seen how you look at him.”

“He has my son out there, of course I’m looking.”

She hid her smile with a press of her lips. Shaking her head slightly, she let out a small breath. “Danny, it’s not Charlie you’re watching.”

He met her gaze directly. “Alright, I admit it. He’s not bad to look at.” That surprised her, as she’d been prepared for more of a fight from him. He could tell. “What, that shock you? You’ve heard me admire men before.”

Grinning, she remembered one particular summer at the Shore when she and Danny had found they had similar taste in men. “Yes, dear. But this isn’t some lovely stranger admired from afar. This is your partner, your best friend. And that’s no idle glance.”

“What do you want from me, I don’t get out much.” He went back to watching Steve.

“Mmm-hmm,” she replied, wishing she had a drink to hide her growing smile behind.

Danny sighed. “We’re just friends, that’s all.” He sounded resigned, but not at all convincing.

“Mmmm,” she allowed.

Danny huffed a little, almost a pout, like when they were kids and she’d caught him out in a lie. “Besides, he’s not into guys.”

She actually snorted a laugh at that, and was glad she didn’t have a drink because it would have either been a literal spit take or, worse, a snort through the nose.

“ _What_?” Danny grumbled, threateningly.

She bit her lips together hard. “Danny.”

“What?!” He was growing agitated.

It was her turn to sigh. But then she turned towards him, swinging her feet around the edge of the chair, facing him, leaning towards him. Either he was being a complete idiot, or he really was blind to it, or... she wasn’t sure what. She smiled, kindly she hoped, and put a hand on his arm. “I’ve seen how he looks at  _you_ ,” she whispered, then stood, kissed the top of his head, and headed towards the house. “I’m going to get some drinks,” she called over her shoulder. She was pretty sure she heard him mumble: “Good, I need one after that.”

Bridget kind of bounced as she walked back up to the lanai, where she and Steve had set up the pre-mixed pitcher of Mai Tais, cups, and the cooler of ice, along with drinks for the kids. She poured two plastic cups of Mai Tai, adding extra pineapple to Danny’s (on Steve’s advice) and two cherries to her own, grabbed a water bottle for Steve, a soda for Grace, and juice for Charlie. She wished she could see Danny’s face right now, but she’d known, when he denied it so, she’d known he’d need a minute or five to clear his head, and that was best done alone. So she took her time walking back, drinks balanced on the tray Steve had left out. Watching Danny’s posture gave her all the information she needed. He was rigid but flustered: typical Danny fighting against admitting something. She felt a tiny bit guilty for a moment, but then she saw Grace headed for her, and she detoured for the chairs in the shade of the trees, setting the tray down on the table, picking up the drink she'd selected for Grace.

“Thanks, Auntie Bridget,” Grace said, as she took the offered soda.

“You going to go out on the paddle board next?” Bridget asked, an idea forming.

Grace looked at her like she recognized the tone. “Yep,” she replied, sitting down in one of the chairs. “Got a plan?”

Bridget laughed. “That obvious?”

Grace nodded. “You tried telling Danno he’s in love with Uncle Steve, didn’t you.”

_Well. She was direct_. That, Bridget knew, she got from Rachel. Not trying to deny it, she asked “How’d you know?” instead, genuinely curious.

“The look on Danno’s face,” Grace replied, concealing a smile—no, almost a  _smirk_ —with practiced ease, behind her soda can.

Bridget could feel her eyes widening in elation. “You’ve seen it before, then?”

“Several times. People have tried to point it out....” She took a drink, making the most of the dramatic pause, before she continued. “Mom even tried, once.”

Spitting out a laugh, Bridget was once more glad she hadn’t been drinking. “That must have been...  _interesting_ ,” she managed.

Grace full-on smiled. “Yeah, it was a fun day.” She set her drink down and turned to her aunt conspiratorially. “Can you make something happen?”

Her mind was whirling. “Maybe....” She had a thought. “What about Steve? Anyone ever try telling him?”

“Oh, he knows.” Grace sounded annoyed.

“Why doesn’t he do something?”

The sigh that followed was a mix of teenage irritation and genuine frustration. “He thinks that since Danno has been hurt so many times, he needs to be the one to make a move.”

Bridget rolled her eyes.

“I  _know_ ,” Grace said, clearly enjoying having someone to share this with. “I’ve  _tried_  telling him. He won’t listen.” She leaned in closer to Bridget and whispered: “Grandma even tried.”

Imagining that scene sent tiny shivers of glee up her spine. “Oh, I would have paid money to see that.”

Grace smiled, savoring the memory. “I’ve never seen him look so flustered. He’s usually really together.”

“I bet,” Bridget replied, trying not to wish her mom was there now. “Alright,” she said, gathering herself. “I think... will your dad go on the paddle board with you?”

“Sure thing,” she said, eager to help, and she jumped up and headed back down to the water. “Good luck,” she mouthed back towards her aunt as she went.

Picking up the tray and following, Bridget found her mind was searching for what she could say to convince Steve that he needed to be the one to make a move. When she reached Danny, who was getting ready to go on the board with Grace, she handed him his drink.

“Just a sip before you go out,” she advised.

He narrowed his eyes at her, grabbed a piece of pineapple out, ate it, took a big gulp of the drink, handed her back the cup. “Steve tell you to put extra pineapple in there?”

She smiled. “What do you think?”

“Mmmm.” And he turned, called to Grace, and headed out to where Steve and Charlie were coming back to land.

Ever one for the perfectly timed entrance, Eric showed up just then, and as Bridget hugged him in greeting she was able to whisper to him to play with Charlie so she could have a word with Steve. 

“Oh, good,” he replied, offering her a fist bump. “Maybe you can get through to him.”

She tried to at least mute her jubilation that everyone was so fed up with the boys’ denial of what was so patently obvious to the rest of the world. One flutter of apprehension brushed past her, that if so many had failed before her, her chances were not stellar. Grabbing a cherry from her drink, she shoved the feeling aside and took a large sip of her Mai Tai.

Leaving Eric and Charlie to play catch in the shade, she met up with Steve as he was setting up the grill, still dripping with sea water. Seriously, the man probably looked completely gorgeous right out of bed, or at the end of a rough case. Danny'd never stood a chance, she decided.

“You going to be my helper?” He asked, grinning. She was pretty tuned into other people’s reactions to her—it came when you began to feel ignored more often than not—and she could tell he genuinely liked her. Possibly because she reminded him of Danny, but she thought there was more to it than that. Danny had joked about their having teasing him in common, but there was something to be said for that. Maybe it would work to her advantage, and she could get through to Steve, when no one else had been able to.

“I hope so,” she replied thoughtfully.

Either Steve was intuitive, or he was used to the Williams tone of layers of meaning, because he perked up at that and gave her a curious gaze.

“Shall I form the patties?” She asked, feigning innocence.

“Mmmm,” he replied, seeming suspicious.

She found banter with Steve came easily, she’d felt that immediately with him, and it had only grown since then. But more than that, she felt comfortable with him. Maybe because she knew he loved her brother, maybe there was something else to it. Whatever it was, she was savoring it. She pulled a chair up and sat down to make patties: bigger ones for the boys, smaller ones for the kids, and a medium sized one for her. Steve smiled as he watched.

“That’s how Danny does it,” he mused, the affection in his tone palpable.

She looked intently into his eyes. He met hers, unflinchingly.

“Why don’t you tell him?” She asked.

“About the burgers?”

She exhaled sharply in exasperation.

Steve sighed, and sat down. “I think Grace told you. He needs to decide.”

“But Steve, he won’t. He just....” She took a long slow breath to focus her thoughts. “You know Rachel had to hit his car with hers to get his attention, right?”

He conceded the point.

Taking a guess she was right about the next part: “And you’ve watched him try to date for a few years now....”

He looked skyward and let out a breath that told her he had probably even harassed Danny about his inability to make a move. “He makes such a big deal about asking someone out for coffee, it’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“ _Every relationship starts with a cup of coffee_ ,” she recited.

He looked impressed. “How’d you...?”

“Oh, Steve. He’s always been like that. Not just because he’s been hurt so badly so many times. He was like that before any of it.”

“So,” he took a deep breath and looked at her as though he was expecting some deep insight.

“Just tell him.”

Almost as though he'd anticipated the answer, he didn’t even pause before saying, “He loves to argue back.”

“I know,” she said, still feeling the bruises of her own emotional argument with him. She had a hunch though, that Steve could take it better than she could. “Something tells me you’re pretty good at holding your own with him.”

“I usually give in, actually,” Steve said, looking almost bashful.

She had to swallow around a lump in her throat at that. “ _Don’t_.”

He laughed softly. “I like you.”

“Good. Because I’m growing kind of fond of you as well.” If her smile was a little bit sad, she hoped it didn’t show too much.

Steve took a deep breath and stood up. He offered his hand to Bridget, which she took. He pulled her into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

“Just get my brother to stop pretending the two of you aren’t perfect for each other.”

He sighed, but then had a thought. “You can call me, too, you know.” She tilted her head in puzzlement. “Any time you need to talk,” he explained. “Need to feel heard.” His smile reflected years of practice listening to her brother, she realized. “Danny thinks I’m not, but I’m actually really good at listening.”

She had to blink back tears as she hugged him again. “Thanks, Steve. I’ll do that.”

“I’m glad,” he said, and he took the plate of patties from her and started to get the grill going. “Pour me a drink?” He asked. “Something tells me I’m going to need it.”

She laughed and went to get him one.

They'd settled into a bit of friendly banter about random not-Danny things, when Grace and Danny made it back to land. She got Eric to take her out on the paddle board, just for a quick go before they ate, while Grace and Charlie rinsed off and put on dry clothes.

Bridget was eager to hear Eric's take on his uncle's relationship with Steve, and he was equally keen to discuss it. Pleased uncle and nephew had each other (even if they didn't think much of it), because she knew it mattered, she found herself thinking that he really was a sweet guy, Eric, even if he sometimes tried to pretend otherwise.

“I just assumed they were a thing, you know?” Eric began. “I mean, obviously at work they try to hide it, but they don’t do it very well. Uncle D freaked out when I said something, which I thought was weird, ‘cause, you know, I’m not dumb. I know he’s been with guys before. I tried to get him to talk about it, do something about it... it’s impossible to miss they’re crazy for each other. I just don’t get it. I see a girl I like, I tell her. I might be a jerk about it, but I tell her.”

Bridget startled him by hugged him from behind, and said: “You are not a jerk, Eric. You try, but sweetie, you’re just not.”

“Whoa, Aunt B, don’t rock the boat here, I don’t want to fall off and look like a goon.”

She laughed and rocked side to side so that Eric nearly did fall off. They wound up sitting down and paddling back towards shore like that. He told her about a girl he really liked, and how they’d become friends—close friends—and he was enjoying it, and wasn’t that weird.

“Maybe that’s how it is with Uncle D and Steve,” he said. “They’re such good friends. I’m pretty sure they share things with each other they’ve never shared with anyone else before. Maybe it’s just too hard to move past that? Maybe they’re scared they’ll ruin it.”

Bridget sensed the real meaning behind what Eric was saying. “It’s okay to go slow, sweetie. The best things grow organically, slowly... but you know, if there’s something there, you can tell. It’s just a question of if and when.”

She sighed deeply, knowing she had her own double meanings going on, and shook herself out of it by focusing both their attention on the men in question.

“Look at them, Eric. Just... look.”

Grace and Charlie had gone inside, and Danny was helping Steve get things ready to eat. They were setting the table on the lanai, knocking playfully into each other as they did so. They probably forgot that Bridget and Eric could see them, because they would bump against each other, but then kind of hold it. It almost looked like they were testing each other.

Eric evidently saw a change. “Oh, that’s different,” he said, voice almost a purr. “Go Uncle D.”

Bridget laughed and leaned into Eric, whispering “Should we let them alone, do you think?”

“Naw, I wanna see what happens!”

“ _Eric_ ,” she scolded, but she happened to agree. “I wonder where Grace and Charlie are....” She knew Grace would find a way to give the boys some space if she could.

Danny was setting drinks out, Steve was pretending to help him by offering suggestions which clearly was distracting Danny.

“Look,” Eric whispered. “Their hands.”

Sure enough, each was using one hand to fuss and fake argue about the drinks, but with the other hand, subtly held at the side closest each other, they were slowly moving together, intertwining fingers, holding on, just for a moment. Danny went to pull back, but Steve kept his grasp, pulling Danny in, holding him down.

Bridget smiled. It was such perfect symbolism. Because holding him down, keeping him grounded, keeping him open, keeping him engaged... she sensed that was exactly what Steve did for her brother.

Steve was moving closer to Danny, and Danny looked like he was probably not breathing, he was holding so still. Steve leaned in and whispered something in his ear, and Danny turned sharply to face him. Steve rooted him visibly to the spot. She could tell he was trying to get through to him. Finally Danny sagged, nodded, and Steve lifted, giving Danny’s hand one last squeeze, then dropped it.

Without moving, but clearly aware they had an audience, Danny bellowed: “There are some cold burgers here if anyone wants one.”

Eric and Bridget laughed, and a cowed looking Grace and Charlie emerged from the dining room onto the lanai.

“Guess we’d better head back to land,” She said to Eric. They’d drifted almost to shore by that time, so it didn’t take long, and soon they were dried off and headed for the table.

Eric tried to fist bump Danny who punched him in the arm instead, then messed up his hair—the ultimate family show of affection, Bridget knew, having been on the receiving end herself many times.

She managed to wrap an arm briefly around Steve, leaning into him and saying “Thank you,” almost under her breath.

He looked down at her, eyes bright with emotion. “No,” he said, pulling her closer to his side. “Thank  _you_.”

The burgers were cold, but they were good, and it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because it was family, and she loved it. It was well past dark by the time they finished, and Charlie had fallen asleep in Steve’s arms, something she suspected had happened before, by the way Grace and Danny reacted. Eric offered to take her back to her hotel, and as she was saying good bye to Danny, she finally had a moment to find out what Steve had said.

“So...?” She asked, squeezing him tight.

Danny sighed. He leaned back so he could look her in the eyes, and said, slowly, meaningfully: “He asked me out for coffee.” Then he smiled, swallowed, and let out a puff of air that sounded like a mix of relief and resignation.

She took one moment to be impressed with Steve’s choice. Really, it had been the perfect move. “Oh, Danny,” she whispered, and hugged him even tighter. “I’m so glad.”

He looked overwhelmed, yet content. A little bit like he was submitting to the inevitable. Like he thought he might still fight it, but she knew that was just show. She could tell: in his heart, he’d given in. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Me too.”

“Call me, let me know how it goes?” She asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her in that wonderfully protective big brother way she loved (and missed) so much. “I do not kiss and tell, you know that, but I’ll call you.”

Steve came up from behind Danny, added himself to the hug. He winked at Bridget. “I do. I’ll call you.”

She grinned back at Steve. Danny rolled his eyes, wrapped one arm back behind him, to hold on to Steve, and mumbled “You jerk,” which Bridget knew was essentially Danny speak for “I love you.”

“Well, I think my work here is done,” she said, as they separated. More hugs and goodbyes, all around, promises to stay better in touch, and then she headed with Eric for his car, leaving Steve to help Danny get a sleeping Charlie into the Camaro. They made a really endearing sight, and it soothed her wounded heart. 

“What do you think, E?” she asked on a sigh as they pulled away. “Think it’ll work?” She was holding back tears for several reasons, and with one look at her, she could tell Eric knew.

He smiled warmly at her. “Yeah,” he said, his tone soft, but not without his signature enthusiasm. “I think nothing’ll stop Steve now.”

She thought probably he was right. Sighing and leaning back in her seat, she felt a wave of hope that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Nothing really specific, just a general sense of possibility, of positive outcomes, of new days and fresh starts, of renewed persistence paying off. Maybe this rainbow drenched island really did hold magic... maybe it just sometimes needed a little  _push_. 

 


End file.
